Pokémon: Legends of Unova
by Evnyofdeath
Summary: AU, OC-Centric. A young man named Lance begins his Pokémon Journey in the Unova Region and is quickly swept into the plans of Team Plasma. I fail at summaries. Just read it and decide after.


**Well, here we are. I know its short, but I was running out of steam part way through and wanted to wrap it up and get this uploaded. Congratulations Kairi Chan for winning the OC Hunt, you're character is in. Reply to the message I sent to you so you can give me more details about your character.**

* * *

A gentle breeze blew through Numeva Town, forcing open the loose window in the Pokemon Lab, scattering papers and documents and knocking over several containers of Pokemon food causing them to scatter their contents across the floor. A woman sitting in front of her computer heard the containers fall, and turned to look, an exasperated expression on her face. Sighing she stepped away from her research and started gathering the spilled food, muttering to herself.

"Where is that boy...?"

"Hey Professor, sorry I'm...late."

A young man walked in and surveyed the scene. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he knelt down and started to help the woman clean up the mess. Picking up a stack of papers he went to put them on a desk and glanced in a mirror leaning against the wall. He had jaw length dark black hair that parted to frame his face, dull blue eyes that almost seemed unfocused, and a slight tan due to helping the Professor in the field. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and black jeans, with a dark, almost midnight, blue windbreaker, old, worn looking black sneakers and black fingerless gloves. Putting the papers down he went back to cleaning up the mess.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, I was...doing stuff."

"'Stuff'? You mean looking at pictures of Elesa?"

"I-I, w-what? N-no!" He stuttered while flushing slightly.

Before the issue could be pressed any further the door to the Lab was thrown open as a rich looking kid walked in. He had short dirty blonde hair and dull green eyes, with pale skin, and was wearing a dark blue suit with a red tie. He glanced at the mess on the floor and smirked at the young man.

"On the ground where you belong Lance?"

"What your mouth Dustin. Just because your dad is rich doesn't mean you can treat me like trash."

"Is that so?" Turning his attention to the woman he spoke again. "Professor Juniper. I am here for my Pokemon."

"Hm?" She muttered, still focused on picking up her papers. "Oh right. Lance, please show Dustin to the starter Pokemon."

Sighing Lance walked away from the professor and lead Dustin to a relatively bare looking side room. Opening the door the two walked in and saw three Pokemon running around, a Tepig, a Snivy, and an Oshawott. When the three noticed Lance, they ran over to him and started fighting for his attention. Kneeling down he rubbed each of their heads and stepped back.

"Sorry guys, but one of you is gonna have to go with Dustin." Lance told them almost solemnly.

"Don't say it like its a bad thing." Dustin retorted as he stepped towards the Pokemon. "I think I'll take this one." He chimed as he picked up the Snivy by its tail, as it tried to bite him.

"Thats not how you handle them-!"

"Don't tell me how to handle my own Pokemon." Dustin cut in across Lance as he placed Snivy back down. "Now just give me its Pokeball."

"Fine." Lance reached into a drawer near the door and pulled out three small orbs, and handed one to Dustin.

"Thank you."

Dustin hit a button on the from of the orb and it grew from the size of a marble to the size of a baseball. Aiming the button at the Snivy he clicked it again, and a red beam of light shot out and hit the Pokemon, causing it to turn into red energy itself and be pulled into the orb. The boy then pressed the button again, causing the orb to return to the size of a marble, before putting it in his pocket. Straightening his Jacket the boy then walked out of the room, quietly scoffing at Lance as he left.

"I really hate that kid..." Lance muttered as he closed the drawer Snivy's Pokeball had come from and kneeled down in front of Tepig and Oshawott. "Don't worry you two, I'll do my best to make sure you get good trainers. Snivy...well, Snivy is pretty resilient. I'm sure he'll be able to survive Dustin. Knowing the brat he'll eventually bore of him and bring Snivy back."

Rubbing the two's heads again Lance stood up and walked out of the room himself, closing the door after himself. Sighing he sat down and noticed Professor Juniper had finished cleaning the room. Standing up he walked over to the Professor, but before he could say anything the door to the lab was thrown open again. This time a young woman walked in however. She had short dark brown hair that was only slightly longer than Lances, bright violet eyes and pale skin, and was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a red jacket over it and dark blue jeans with black and white sneakers in addition to a pair of black fingerless gloves. Over her shoulder she carried a dull yellow backpack that had a skateboard strapped to it, and on her head a pair of dull silver goggles.

"Hey! I'm here for my Pokemon!"

"You don't have to yell Kira..." Lance called to her, almost sheepishly.

"Lance? Didn't see ya at first. I passed Dustin on my way here and he was muttering something about 'Low life trash'. Was he talking about you again?" She asked the boy.

"Probably. I'm a little worried about Snivy being with him..."

"The little guy'll be fine, trust me. Well, I kinda wanted Snivy myself, but since Dustin took it, I guess that just leaves Tepig and Oshawott. Hm...I know! I'll take Tepig!" She almost yelled in Lance's face.

"Alright alright, just don't yell."

Lance led Kira to the side room he had taken Dustin to, and opened the door letting her in. She immediately ran in and kneeled in front of Tepig, stunning it with her suddenness. Picking the Pokemon up in a hug she carefully stood up and ran back to Lance grinning stupidly. Sighing Lance reached into the drawer again and pulled out Tepig's Pokeball, which he handed to the girl. Grinning even wider she placed Tepig down and enlarged the Pokeball before calling it into the orb and shrinking it back down.

"Thanks Lance. Oh, are you gonna go on a journey too?" She asked.

"Dunno. Juniper needs an aide, and I'm really all she's got." He replied as they walked back into the main room of the lab, unbeknownst to them followed by Oshawott.

As the two stepped into the main room, Oshawott dashed passed them towards the front door of the lab and tried to pry it open. Noticing this Juniper walked over to it and picked it up, carrying it over to Lance and smiling as she handed it to him.

"You've worked for me long enough for me to know that you truly care for Pokemon. I can handle the work here by myself. Here. I know Oshawott likes you, so take it, and go on a journey."

"R-really?" Lance asked in disbelief as he took Oshawott from Juniper.

"Yes. I'll go get Oshawott's Pokeball, you go get your stuff."

"O-okay." Lance replied as he placed Oshawott on the ground. "I'll be right back!"

Lance turned around and ran out the door, making a beeline through the streets towards his house. After several minutes he arrived in front of it, and pulled out a key from his pocket to unlock the door, and after fumbling with it momentarily, succeeded and entered. Scribbling a quick note to his parents he ran to him room and grabbed his Crosstranciever as well as his wallet and dashed downstairs. Checking to make sure he had everything he stepped outside and dashed back to the Pokemon Lab. Entering he saw Kira leaning against the wall, and Juniper standing in front of him.

"Welcome back." She said while handing him his Pokeballs. "Oshawott is already in his, so you don't have to worry about that. Now, get going you two."

"Right. You ready Kira?"

"Of course I am. Lead the way, but first..." Kira held out her Pokeball. "A battle."

* * *

**Please Review. Constructive Critisism Welcomed.**


End file.
